yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 036
する | romaji = Kyōmei-suru Ryū | japanese translated = The Resonating Dragons | japanese air date = December 21, 2014 | english air date = | french air date = October 12, 2015 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "The Resonating Dragons" is the thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 21, 2014. Summary Yuya recaps that Sora was hospitalized following his Duel with Shay. But as they were waiting for him to recover... Yuto's interrogation of Sora is shown, in addition to their learning of Sora's escape. Yuya remembers Sora Fusion Summoning "Frightfur Bear" and finally meeting Yuto, who did indeed look just like him. Then he remembers the attack of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and running over to Sora, who insisted that this was none of Yuya's business, while infuriated that Yuto was holding back against him. Yuto comments that Sora said that he had to destroy Fusion if he wanted to save Lulu, correct? "Lulu?" Yuya asks angrily. When he gets no response, Yuto declares that a large building can be brought down by a single anthill. He'll have Sora become the first crack that they drill into the wall of Fusion. Sora grits his teeth. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude protests to Declan that Sora is a valuable person with vital information about Duel Academy. If they let this continue... Yuya's voice suddenly yells at Yuto to stop. They look up to see Yuya glaring at Yuto, telling his doppelganger that he won’t let him hurt his friends anymore. If Yuto wants to do this, then Yuya will take him on, Yuya yells as he activates his Duel Disk. His Duel Disk reads, "Battle Royal Mode: Joining" as Yuya runs forward and enters the Duel. Declaring his turn, Yuya draws a card and he skids to a halt, looking at the "Stargazer Magician" that he drew, and then he immediately Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician". With this, Yuya can simultaneously Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7, and he chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" "Odd-Eyes" appears with 2500 ATK and roars dramatically behind Yuya. And then a feeling strikes Yuya, and he gasps, hunching over, wondering why his body feels hot. Yuto appears to be experiencing the same feeling, holding his own hand over his chest. Both "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" growl and then they roar at one another while emitting an aura, "Odd-Eyes" red and "Dark Rebellion" blue. In the observation room, Claude observes that it's almost like the two dragons are calling to one another. Yuya declares battle, attacking "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Claude notes the 2500 ATK of both Dragons and wonders if Yuya is trying to crash his monster. Declan reminds him that "Odd-Eyes" is a Pendulum Monster, and will be sent to the Extra Deck when destroyed; Yuya isn't just being reckless. "Odd-Eyes" leaps into the air and spins, while "Dark Rebellion", wings flaring blue, blocks the tail strike with its right wing. The dragons clash heads viciously, then "Odd-Eyes" backflips to deliver another powerful tail strike. "Dark Rebellion" dodges and "Odd-Eyes" pursues it. Yuto activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Phantom-Fogblade". It negates Yuya's monster’s attack, and then, as long as Yuto controls the card, "Odd-Eyes" cannot attack. The blade emerges from a jet of fog and separates the dragons with a slash, and they retreat behind their masters. Sora realizes that Yuto took the attack of his "Frightfur Bear” on purpose just so he could use the monsters revived by "The Phantom Knights of Broken Sword" for another Xyz Summon, something that Declan also notes, while Shay reacts with subtle pride in the background. Sora runs forwards, accusing Yuto of baiting out his attack in order to Xyz Summon again, and reminding him that in his attack earlier he didn’t use one of his Overlay Units. He angrily asks how much more Yuto will make a fool of him, and vows to never forgive him. After a brief pause, Yuto ignores Sora and locks eyes with Yuya. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", allowing him to once per turn negate the activation of a Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster and re-Set it. He declares "Inverse Gearwise" and time seems to re-wind, re-Setting "Phantom-Fogblade". Yuya cheers, but before "Odd-Eyes" can resume its attack, Yuto activates another Trap, "Booby Trap E", which copies the effect of a Set Trap Card that he controls. An image of "Phantom-Fogblade" appears over "Booby Trap E" and replaces it, and Yuya realizes that, as Yuto confirms, the Trap will prevent "Odd-Eyes" from attacking. Frustrated, Yuya ends his turn. Sora angrily runs over, pushing Yuya and telling him to get lost if he can’t do anything; Yuto is Sora's prey. Hearing Sora blatantly state his intent, Yuya sharply asks him what he means by that, since he’d said during his Duel with Shay that Shay’s people had been their prey for their hunting game. He tells Sora that Zuzu told him that it seems like Sora's friends were the ones who kidnapped Ruri, Shay's little sister. Shay reacts with surprise, and Yuto reacts as well. Sora angrily asks if Zuzu said that. Yuya asks Yuto if that’s true, asking Yuto to confirm that he is Yuto. Yuto replies that that's right, and Yuya asks him to explain what happened, why he and Sora hate one another so much. But Yuto doesn’t reply, and Yuya asks him why. Sora snickers that there's no way that they could. If they did, they'd have to show their weak side. As he takes out a lollipop, Yuya asks "what?" in surprise as Sora viciously bites down on the lollipop, chews and swallows and comments that Yuto's just a remnant of those losers. He drops the lollipop and crushes it underfoot, calling Yuto and Shay runaways of the Xyz Dimension that he and his allies took over. "Xyz Dimension?!" Yuya gasps. Yuto yells at Sora to shut up, claiming that they have not been taken over, and he and Shay didn't run away, but came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension. Yuya asks what those terms mean, and Sora accuses Yuto of not being from this world, but from another dimension, the Xyz Dimension. His allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension, and if Sora lost, he'd be smearing mud on their honor. And more to the point, Sora cannot forgive himself, as he was the top of the elite class in Duel Academy and was given this special mission. Sora remembers saluting before a man in a red cape, and snorts to think that he'd lose to "Xyz scum", there's no way that could happen. He declares his turn and draws, and Yuya begs him to stop, he'll injure himself if this keeps up. Ignoring Yuya, Sora activates his Set card, "Designer Frightfur". He Special Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his Graveyard while treating it as a "Frightfur" monster. Then he reveals that the effect of the "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" in his Graveyard also treats it as a "Frightfur" monster, and finally he activates the Spell Card, "Frightfur Fusion" from his hand. He banishes the "Tomahawk" on his field and the "Frightfuloid" and "Frightfur Bear" in his Graveyard as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon for a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster. Sora's Extra Deck glows as he claims that he'll show Yuto the real power that he developed at Duel Academy, he’ll bring out the strongest monster with real Fusion Summoning. But just as the card begins to form on the screen of his Duel Disk, the display freezes up and then begins glowing red. Sora gasps in horror, and he begs it to stop, protesting that he doesn't want to go yet. Yuya yells Sora's name as Sora pleads with his Duel Disk to stop until he's finished off Yuto, and he screams that he can't go back to Duel Academy as he dissipates into blue light. Yuya yells his friend's name, and he asks Yuto what is going on. In the observation room, Shay mutters that Sora ran away back to his dimension. Declan corrects him that it was more likely that Sora was forced to return, a program in his Duel Disk that would activate when he revealed his true objectives. Yuya asks Yuto again what happened, and Yuto explains that Sora returned to his dimension. Remembering the talk before, he asks if there are other worlds than this one, Yuto and Shay are from the Xyz Dimension and Sora is from the Fusion Dimension. Yuto confirms it, but Yuya doesn't believe him, calling it ridiculous and telling Yuto to give Sora back, since he was injured during his Duel with Shay. Yuto reassures Yuya that Duel Academy will have their own doctors. Yuya remembers Sora mentioning the name, and asks what Duel Academy is. Tightening his fist, Yuto explains that Duel Academy is a training school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension. Yuya is shocked by the term "Duel Soldiers". In the Fusion Dimension, the Duel Academy castle sits atop an island in a pristine ocean, and students in red, yellow, and blue jackets similar to Sora's walk through a courtyard. One of the yellow-jacketed students sees Sora lying unconscious on the ground. An Aide updates a tall, tan-skinned bald man in a red cape on the situation, explaining that Sora is currently in the hospital ward, and it seems that Sora revealed his mission to their enemies-. "Standard is not our enemy", the bald man tells the Aide. The Aide apologizes, and the bald man reassures him that he's sure that they'll understand the situation once they investigate Sora's memories. The Aide claims that he will make the necessary arrangements, calling the man, "Professor". The Aide turns and leaves, leaving the Professor to stare into a circular machine with green particles floating into it. Yuto explains that since Sora has left it would be his turn, but this Duel no longer has any reason to continue. He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Emergency Provisions", sending any number of Spell and Trap Cards he controls to the Graveyard and then gaining 1000 LP for each. He destroys both of his Trap Cards, increasing his LP to 5000, and ends his turn. Yuya asks if Yuto is sure about that, since with his Trap gone, Yuya can attack him with "Odd-Eyes". Yuto tells Yuya that if he wants to, then do it. Yuya angrily snaps that there’s no way that he could, and he removes his Deck from his Duel Disk. "Odd-Eyes" and the two "Magicians" vanish, and Yuto removes his own Deck, causing "Dark Rebellion" to vanish. Yuya reminds Yuto that he said that destroying Sora would be the first step in destroying Fusion, but now that Sora has disappeared, isn't Yuto relieved deep down? Even before, had he used two of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's" Overlay Units he would have won, yet he tried to end it peacefully by using one in his attempt to destroy Sora's monster. He asks if Yuto doesn't want to fight. Yuto replies that the people at the Academy are invaders, invading his hometown and kidnapping his comrade; his best friend's little sister. Their homeland was attacked by them. "And turned into a battlefield..." Shay muses from the observation room. Reira gasps and turns to look at him. Yuya asks if Yuto means the Xyz Dimension. Yuto explains that Duel Academy calls it that, since just as the people of their world all use Fusion Summoning, the people of Yuto's world all use Xyz Summoning. But it was never used as a tool for fighting, their Duels were there to make people smile and have fun. Until that day; the day when Duel Academy attacked them. He remembers Heartland City as it was as he explains to Yuya that it was a peaceful place that was overflowing with smiles. Duelists were Dueling with their Xyz Monsters in the plaza one day when a burst of lightning struck the ground, and red-jacketed Duel Academy students emerged from the portal, activating sword-shaped Duel Disks and Summoning "Ancient Gear Knights" that begin attacking the city. The people of began to flee, and one-after-another, they were turned into cards amid the blazing city. Yuya listens in shock, and Shay slams his fist down in emotional agony. But to Reira's surprise, Declan is reacting as well, gritting his teeth and clenching his clasped hands subtlety with an expression of fury. Yuya protests that he can't believe that the Academy used Dueling to take over other worlds. Yuto asks if Yuya thinks that it doesn't concern Yuya, being from a faraway world. The world is larger than what Yuya thinks, and there are plenty of things happening in places unseen; Yuto has already seen countless people in this world alone turned into cards. Yuya muses on the concept of a world that they don't know of, do the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions really exist? Then he realizes something, does that mean? Yes, Yuto replies. It certainly exists: the Synchro Dimension. He remembers his clash with the White Rider and his white dragon. It's still a mystery as to why the dimensions are divided by Summoning methods, but it's an undeniable truth. Yuya asks what their dimension is called, and Yuto explains that Duel Academy call it "Standard"; the foundation of all that exists, the center world. In Duel Academy, Sora is strapped down on a table, his bandaged body injected with a chemical that causes his vitals to skyrocket. Yuya muses on the four dimensions, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard. And the Fusion Dimension is invading the Xyz Dimension. He asks why something like that happened. "That is because of Leo Akaba's ambitions!" Declan mutters in the control room, startling Reira. Yuya states that he doesn't get anything about this dimension nonsense, but he does know this: Dueling is not a tool to be used for conflicts. The Dueling that he believes in is entertainment to put happy smiles on people's face. Shay looks surprised at this, but then quietly scoffs. Even now he remembers it clearly; his father united everyone with Dueling. He remembers one of his father's Duels in the "Showtime Street" field alongside "Sky Magician", and the cheering of the crowd, including Yuya. That power was in the Action Dueling that his father created and polished; the power to light people's hearts and bring a smile to their faces. He even felt like he was getting close to that power as he remembers his second Duel with Sylvio, where they both entertained the crowd, and Yuya declares that that was Dueling, the Entertainment Dueling that he believes in. He yells that he can't accept that Dueling is being used for fighting, and Yuto is truly shocked by Yuya's words. And then a green light shines out to their side, much to their shock. The light fills the area, blinding them and filling the screen in the observation room with static. Claude asks what happened, and the technicians frantically explain that the circuit has been disconnected and all other cameras in the area aren't responding. The light clears and Yuya lowers his arms to see a destroyed streetlight; the cause of the disconnected cameras. A rough voice angrily asks what this thing is doing here; it's the White Rider, sitting astride his Duel Runner. He takes off his helmet with a curse - and his face looks exactly like Yuya's and Yuto's. Yuto gasps that it's him, and the Rider notices Yuto, eagerly yelling that it's finally time to settle things with him, as the Rider has been looking for him. Yuto grimaces, and Yuya asks in wonder if there are two guys that look just like him. Featured Duel: Sora Perse and Yuya Sakaki vs. Yuto Sora has 1300 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls no monsters and 1 Set card. Yuya has 4000 LP remaining, 5 cards in his hand, and controls no cards. Yuto has 3000 LP remaining, 3 cards in his hand, and controls (1 Overlay Unit remaining) in Attack Position and 2 Set cards. This Duel from this point is conducted as a Battle Royal. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya draws "Stargazer Magician". Yuya places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone ( 8) and "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone ( 1). He Pendulum Summons in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom-Fogblade", negating the attack and the effects of "Odd-Eyes" and preventing it from attacking, but Yuto may not target "Odd-Eyes" for attacks either. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", negating the effect and Setting the card face-down. Yuto activates his face-down "Booby Trap E" by revealing the face-down "Phantom-Fogblade" and Setting it back. "Booby Trap E" gains the effect of "Phantom-Fogblade". As a result, the attack of "Odd-Eyes" is negated, its effects are negated and it cannot attack. Turn 6: Sora Sora activates his face-down "Designer Frightfur", letting him target an "Edge Imp" or "Fluffal" monster in his Graveyard and treat it as a "Frightfur" monster. He Special Summons . Sora then activates "Frightfur Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as the Fusion Materials. He banishes "Tomahawk" from his field, "Frightfur Bear" and "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" treated as a "Frightfur" monster via its own effect from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon . Before he can Summon it, he is forcefully withdrawn from the Duel. Turn 7: Yuto Yuto activates "Emergency Provisions", sending "Booby Trap E" and "Phantom-Fogblade" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent (Yuto 3000 → 5000). At this point, both players withdraw from the Duel, so it ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes